1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot hinge assembly for a glass structure, and more particularly to a pivot hinge for a glass structure, which comprises an angular adjustment arrangement adapted to selectively adjust an angular position of the glass structure so as to finely align the glass structure with the border frame.
2. Description of Related Arts
A pivot hinge assembly normally used for pivotally mounting a glass door to a door frame, wherein the pivot hinge assembly comprises a top pivot hinge pivotally mounted at a top edge of the glass door to the door frame and a bottom pivot hinge pivotally mounted at a bottom edge of the glass door to the door frame. However, such pivot hinge assembly has several drawbacks.
Each of the top and bottom pivot hinge generally comprises two cover walls to securely sandwich an edge portion of the glass door and a pivot joint rotatably mounted between the cover walls to securely affix to the door frame such that the glass door is pivotally mounted within the door frame via the pivot hinges. However, in order to adjustably align the glass door with respect to the door frame, the glass door must be unlocked from the cover walls of each of the pivot hinges such that the glass door can be angularly moved with respect to the cover walls to alignedly fit the door frame. It is worth to mention that when the glass door is misalignedly mounted to the door frame, the ornamental appearance of the glass door will be destroyed or even the glass door cannot be closed. In other words, the configuration of the glass door is too complicated that a skilled technician is required for the installation.
In addition, the relatively heavy weight of the glass door and the pivot movement thereof will cause the glass door to misalign with the door frame after a period of time. However, the user is not able to self adjust the alignment of the glass door. Therefore, the user must call the technician to fix the alignment of the glass door which will highly increase the maintenance cost of the glass door.
Furthermore, the structures between the top pivot hinge and the bottom pivot hinge are different, the pivot hinges cannot be applied to both the top and bottom edges of the glass door. Therefore, the manufacturer must manufactures both the top and bottom pivot hinges as a pair so as to increase the manufacturing cost of the pivot hinge assembly.
Thus, the pivot joint comprises a supporting shaft having a threaded portion arranged rotatably screwed into a screw hole on a frame track of the door frame. However, the engagement between the supporting shaft and the frame track is relatively weak due to the limited thickness of the frame track. It is costly to increase the thickness of the entire frame track to strengthen the engagement of the pivot joint and the overall weight of the glass door will be substantially increased which may damage the structure of the door frame.